The present invention generally relates to lock apparatus and is more particularly directed to a trailer hitch lock module which can be easily used to prevent unauthorized towing of a trailer or theft of a trailer hitch to a towing vehicle.
A great number of trailers utilize ball-type hitches which include a socket for receiving a ball. Because of the commonality of the ball hitch coupling, numerous vehicles are equipped with a trailer hitch ball which are capable of being connected to an unattended trailer.
To prevent theft, trailer owners have utilized a great number of devices such as padlocks and chains for attaching the trailer to an adjacent post, fence or other fixed object. Unfortunately, chains are easily severed with bolt cutter or the like which defeats the security of the trailer.
The same issue occurs when the trailer is attached to the vehicle. A link chain, or cable and padlock are commonly used for locking a trailer to a vehicle. This security system is also easily defeated by a forcing a lock or breaking the chains in order to remove the trailer from the vehicle.
Accordingly there is a need for a trailer hitch lock module which can be easily attached and removed to the trailer hitch coupler, thus providing ease of mind for the owner and at the same time enable the owner to quickly attach and remove the locking apparatus so that his own use of the trailer is not significantly inhibited by the use of the safety device. In addition, the module in accordance with the present invention, can be used in many applications on the vehicle itself for preventing unauthorized separation of the vehicle and the trailer.
A trailer hitch lock module in accordance with the present invention generally includes a base and a ball fixed to the base for engaging a socket cup of a trailer tongue. A locking arm is provided and pivotally attached to the base which is movable in a plane parallel to the base between a closed position, engaging a protruding lip of the trailer tongue socket in order prevent removal of the socket from the ball, and an open position away from the lip in order to enable removal of the socket from the ball. A lock mechanism is provided for securing the locking arm in the closed position.
More particularly the lock mechanism includes means adjusting the closed position for the locking arm in order to accommodate different size socket lips. Preferably the locking mechanism includes a cylinder lock disposed on the locking arm for pivoting therewith.
The means for adjusting the close position of the locking arm comprises a plurality of spaced apart holes in the base and the cylinder lock includes a moveable pin for engaging one of the holes.
To provide more secure engagement between a locking arm and the socket lip, the locking arm preferably includes an arcuate portion, or cutout, for partially surrounding the socket and engaging the lip in the closed position.